Unbreak my heart regresa a mi
by Yami224
Summary: Una amistad se convierte en un gran romance, un romance el cual acaba por culpa de un engaño, cada uno toma caminos diferentes,es un Seto/Yami
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Trata de un Seto/Yami, Seto/Joey, Yami/¿?

**Notas del Autor:**Bueno como se podrár dar cuenta soy nueva por aquí, la pagína me la recomendo Delta, bueno espero que les guste esta historia es de S/Y.

Todos hablaban sobre el gran evento que se iba a llevar a cabo en la Ciudad de New York, una exposición del duelo de Monstros la cual iba a ser realizada por Maximiliam Pegasus, ya solo faltaban 2 días para el gran evento, muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado y los otros iban a llegar en el transcurso del día y en la mañana del otro.

En el aeropuerto de New York ya se estaba esperando el arribo de una de las grandes figuras del duelo de Monstros, a Seto Kaiba, el cual ya no tardaba en llegar, ya que unos minutos antes ya había llegado su avión privado, una vez que Kaiba salió de su avión fue asediado por los reporteros que ya lo estaban esperando, después de responder a algunas preguntas salió del aeropuerto en donde ya lo estaba esperando su limosina la cual lo iba a llevar al hotel.

En el otro lado del mundo se estaban preparando unos jóvenes para ir a New York a la exposición ya que su avión salía en menos de 2 horas.

-Yugi ya estás listo-

-Sí Yami, ya estoy listo- dijo Yugi para que ya lo dejara de molestar con lo mismo

-Entonces ya vámonos, que el avión sale en menos de 2 horas-

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto se encontraron con Joey, Tea y Tristán, ya que se reunieron todos fueron al avión privado que les había mandado Pegasus el cual los iba a llevar a New York y de ahí los iba a esperar una limosina que los iba a llevar a un hotel.

Una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto a New York estaban los reporteros esperando a que llegara Yami, que al igual que a Kaiba le estaban haciendo un montón de preguntas, una vez que se deshizo de los reporteros fueron todos a la limosina el cual los llevó al hotel donde había reservado Pegasus para ellos, una vez que llegaron al hotel cada quien se fue a las habitaciones que les habían asignado, Yami como el rey de los juegos tenía una de las mejores habitaciones del hotel, los demás no tenían una de las más lujosas, pero como se encontraban en un hotel de 5 estrellas pues no estaban del todo mal, la habitación de Yami se encontraba en el último piso y la de Yugi, Joey, Tea y Tristán se encontraban en el penúltimo piso, tomaron el elevador para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando llegaron al piso 15 se bajaron todos, excepto Yami el cual siguió al piso 16, cuan el elevador llegó al último piso salió y para su sorpresa cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron se encontró con Seto Kaiba.

-Vaya a quien tenemos aquí- preguntó sarcásticamente Kaiba al ver a Yami

-Kaiba- se sorprendió al ver a Kaiba esperando el elevador ya que no se lo esperaba encontrar, pero ya pensando un poco más pues era lógico que Kaiba asistiera al evento y que además se hospedara en ese hotel ya que era el más lujoso de New York

-Y tus amiguitos no te vinieron a echar porras- ya que Yami siempre andaba con ellos y se le hizo extraño que no estuviera con los demás

-Para tu información también vinieron, solo que están en el piso de abajo- le dijo saliendo del elevador y dirigiéndose a lo que era su cuarto

Kaiba ya no dijo nada y siguió con su camino, Yami llegó a su habitación en la cual ya se encontraban sus cosas y empezó a desempacar ya que iban a estar 2 semanas ya que ese era el tiempo que se esperaba que estuviera la exposición.

Kaiba iba diciendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra de la suerte que tenía por encontrarse con Yami y de seguro se iba a encontrar con la pandilla de Yugi y compañía, ya sabía que se los iba a encontrar, pero nunca creyó que se encontraran en el mismo hotel que él y mucho menos que su rival se encontrar en el mismo piso donde él se encontraba y bendiciendo su suerte apostaría que se iba a encontrar al lado de donde él se encontraba, ya que cuando lo dejo vio que tomaba la dirección hacia donde se encontraba su cuarto.

El día de la inauguración había llegado y todos ya se estaban preparando para llegar a la hora indicada.

Kaiba por otro lado se encontraba ya listo para ir, pero esperaría a que Yami y compañía se fueran para no verlos, cuando vio que salía supuso que ya se había ido, entonces salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su limosina la cual lo iba a llevar a la exposición.

Ya todos se encontraban en el lugar en donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento, solo que estaban en un salón para después de que se inaugurara pasaran a las siguientes salas en las cuales se encontraban las cartas, campos de duelo, etc. Cuando el reloj marcó las 8:00 p.m. salió Maximiliam Pegasus el cual después de dar un discurso dio por inaugurada la exposición y así todos entraron en las salas en donde se iba a llevar a cabo.

Cuando el evento terminó todos se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso, cuando Yami llegó al hotel se dio cuenta de que Seto también acababa de llegar y que estaba esperando a que el elevador llegara, entonces todos se acercaron a Kaiba el cual no les hizo el mayor caso, cuando Yugi y los demás llegaron al piso quince salieron y se despidieron de Yami.

En el elevador se quedaron solos Yami y Kaiba, pero ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, solo que se miraban de vez en cuando.

El elevador llegó a su destino y ambos salieron, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, solo que los dos se sentían bien estando uno al lado del otro, pero nunca pensaron de que fuera más que por "amistad", una vez que Yami llegó a su cuarto se despidió de Seto el cual hizo un ademan con la mano y siguió con su camino.

Como lo presentía estaba a lado del cuarto de Yami, pero ya que lo pensaba bien no creía que fuera a ser tan malo, siempre y cuando no se encontrara con Yugi y compañía.

Al otro día tanto Seto como Yami recibieron una llamada de Pegasus el cual les pedía que fueran a la exposición ya que iba a ver una demostración especial a la cual no podían faltar, ambos aceptaron, solo que Yami tenía planeado ir con Yugi y con los demás a Kaibalandia, pero ese era el precio de ser el Rey de los juegos, entonces bajo a decirle a los demás que no iba a ir con ellos, pero que se fueran que no se preocuparan por él, después de muchos reclamos aceptaron irse si él, lo único malo era como se iba a ir ya que la limosina que había enviado Pegasus la habían ocupado para irse a la feria, sólo le quedaba una opción pedirle a Kaiba que lo llevara.

Continuara……………


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que se despidió de Yugi y los demás decidió ir de una vez con Kaiba, entonces subió al último piso y fue a su cuarto, una vez que llegó toco la puerta.

-Yami- dijo sorprendió Kaiba ya que no esperaba que se tratara de él

-Hola Kaiba-

-Que quieres- fue la fría respuesta de Kaiba

-Me preguntaba si ibas a ir a la demostración de hoy- le dijo en un tono serio pero a la vez con una sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera

-Sí, por qué- No pudo sorprenderse por la acción de Yami, pero siguió con su temple frío

-Quería saber si no es mucha molestia en que me llevaras- Volvió a sonreír de una forma infantil pero a la vez muy hermosa

Kaiba se quedó sorprendido, se veía tan bien así que se le quedó viendo por un buen rato, hasta que Yami se sintió incomodo por como lo estaba viendo Kaiba.

-Kaiba- hablo para ver si así le hacía caso

-Kaiba hazme cazo- grito al fin ya que por más que le llamaba no le hacía caso.

Cuando escuchó el grito de Yami, salió de sus cavilaciones y movió su cabeza tratándose de quitar esos pensamientos que le llegaban a su mente.

-A las 12:00 en el estacionamiento, y no llegues tarde- dicho esto cerró la puerta, Yami se quedó impresionado, no tanto por la respuesta que le había dado, si no por que prácticamente le había azotado la puerta en las narices.

Bueno, al menos había conseguido que lo llevara, entonces regresó a su cuarto, después de un tiempo le empezaron a surgir diversas preguntas, la primera porque Kaiba se le había quedado mirando de esa forma, la segunda por qué diablos le había azotado la puerta en las narices y la tercera por que le había dicho que en el estacionamiento, acaso no iba a ir en su limosina, o solo era un truco para que cuando él lo estuviera esperando en el estacionamiento Seto se iba a ir en su limosina, no le cuadraba lo último, pero ya que hacía, tendría que esperar y confiar en Kaiba.

Sólo faltaban 5 minutos para las 12, entonces Yami salió corriendo de su cuarto por que se le había olvidado lo del evento ya que todo ese rato se la había pasado pensando en Kaiba, corrió hacia el elevador y después de lanzarle mil maldiciones por lo lento que era llegó, ya que estaba adentro apretó el botón de la planta baja, una vez que llegó fue corriendo a donde ya se encontraba Kaiba esperándolo.

-Al menos veo que eres puntual- le dijo en forma burlona, viendo como venía de agitado después de la corrediza que había dado.

-Ya nos vamos- ya sabía que si le contestaba se iban a empezar a pelear y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos ya que quería ir con calma y disfrutar de la compañía del Ceo.

-Con calma, el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo- le dijo en una forma amenazadora –entendido- Yami no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

Kaiba empezó a caminar y Yami lo siguió, llegaron a un automóvil deportivo de color negro, entonces Seto le hizo una seña a Yami para que se subiera al coche, así lo hizo y después de unos momentos subió Kaiba y lo puso en marcha para dirigirse al evento.

En el camino ninguno de los dos hablo solo que ambos se lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando.

Estuvieron en el evento por un largo tiempo, hasta que Kaiba se dio cuenta de la hora, entonces empezó a buscar a Yami para irse.

No sé porque demonios estoy buscando a ese faraón de pacotilla, ya le hice el gran favor de traerlo, ahora que se valla como pueda, pero no, tenía que estarlo buscando para que se fuera con él. Un momento, porque quería que se fuera con él, definitivamente ya se estaba volviendo loco, después de un rato de caminar logro distinguir a Yami de entre la multitud.

-Ya es hora de irnos- le dijo a Yami con un tono frío

-ummm- no tenía ganas de irse pero no sabía porque pero quería ir con Seto.

Desde siempre había amado a Seto, y no era una amor de poco tiempo, si no que ya tenía cinco mil años, sólo que en ese entonces no tuvo el valor para decírselo, y por tres sencillas razones, la primera porque que su padre no aceptaría su relación, en segunda tenía miedo de que lo rechazara y la última por que apareció Zork y pues para salvar a su pueblo tuvo que sacrificarse y no pudo decirle lo que sentía a Seto.

Pero ahora los dioses le habían brindado una segunda oportunidad de estar con Seto, de ser feliz, y no podía desaprovechar esa valiosa oportunidad, "pero", como siempre existe esa palabrita que hace que todo se complique, la razón, que no quería que Kaiba lo rechazara, no quería, pero por ahora se tenía que conformar en solo estar a su lado y disfrutar de la compañía del Ceo.

Los dos salieron del evento y se subieron al automóvil, igual que en la mañana ninguno hablaba, pero después de un tiempo el Ceo decidió romper con aquel silencio.

-Te gustaría ir a comer algo- seguía sin saber porque, pero quería estar al lado de Yami, y esa cochina sensación había despertado mas en él desde que Yami había obtenido su propio cuerpo, tuvo la necesidad de buscarlo, de estar con él, y no sabía porque.

-Sí- dijo sin siquiera mirar a Kaiba, solo veía el paisaje por la ventanilla, pero su corazón había empezado a latir como loco y no quería hacerse ilusiones falsas.

Kaiba fue a un restaurante un poco alejado, pero sin dejar de ser elegante, ambos entraron y se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas que se encontraba en un rincón, después de que la mesara les tomara su orden se retiro para dejar solos a los dos jóvenes.

En lo que traían lo que habían pedido ninguno de los dos hablaba, sólo se lanzaban miradas fugaces de vez en cuando, una vez que la mesera llegó ambos se pusieron a comer.

-Por qué haces esto Kaiba- le preguntó ya que no aguantaba la curiosidad de saber porque Kaiba se estaba comportando de una forma tan sociable y además de que no se estuvieran peleando.

Sé quedó callado por unos momentos sin saber que responder ya que sabía perfectamente a lo que Yami se refería, pero no le podía contestar ya que ni él mismo sabía porque hacía lo que estaba haciendo.

–No sé a qué te refieres- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

-Pues... nada, olvídalo- ya sabía que Seto sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero se estaba haciendo como el que no sabía, y eso le decía a Yami que solo era por así decirlo un acto de caridad, nada más.

Esto puso algo triste a Yami, pero no lo demostraría.

Kaiba se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo de Yami y eso provocó que lo invadiera una profunda tristeza y no sabía por qué, pero no quería averiguar el por qué de esa tristeza ya que tenía miedo de descubrir la respuesta, y lo que no quería descubrir era que sentía algo más por el faraoncito ese que solo amistad, y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Una vez que terminaron de comer Seto pagó la cuenta, claro sin antes tener una pequeña para ver quién era el que pagaba, pero Yami tuvo que acceder que pagara Seto porque no quería hacer un espectáculo en pleno restaurante, una vez que salieron se volvieron a subir al automóvil y se fueron hacia el hotel.

Cuando llegaron ambos subieron al último piso, empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, cuando llegaron al cuarto de Yami, Kaiba esperó a que entrara.

-Hasta mañana Kaiba- se despidió una vez que había entrado a su cuarto

-Hasta mañana Yami- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Yami se quedó viendo por un momento a Kaiba para después entrar a su cuarto, ambos estaban pensando lo que había pasado ese día, se sentían muy felices, pero Yami se sentía al igual que feliz un poco triste ya que pensaba que se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones de estar con Seto.

Por otro lado Kaiba estaba pensando el motivo por el cual se estaba comportando de esa forma al estar cerca de Yami, nunca se había sentido así, era una sensación nueva para él, le gustaba esa cesación pero no quería aceptar el motivo de ese sentimiento.

Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta que desde que salieron los habían estado siguiendo, y eso había sido un grave error¿o no?, lo único que iba a causar eso era que Seto se diera cuenta lo que realmente sentía hacia Yami.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había llegado la noche, Yami estaba recostado viendo el techo, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto algo perturbo su tranquilidad, era el sonido de la puerta, por un momento la ignoro, pero al ver que seguían insistiendo decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola- le dijo un sonriente Yugi

-Hola- respondió el saludo –Que tal les fue- no le interesaba en lo más mínimo pero conociendo a Yugi sabía que le había ido a contar todo lo que se había perdido.

-Excelente, lástima que no fuiste- Yami se dio cuenta como Yugi se ponía triste, entonces trato de arreglarlo, no es que no le hubiera justado ir, pero se la había pasado mejor con Seto

-No te preocupes Yugi, ya será para la otra- le dijo con una sonrisa para que no se sintiera mal y como siempre lo consiguió

-No quieres venir a cenar, Tea vio un restaurante cerca de aquí- sonrió Yugi

-Muchas gracias Yugi, pero no tengo hambre- se trato de disculpara ya que si le decía que no quería ir lo iba a estar molestando hasta que fuera, y en esos momentos no quería salir, estaba más ocupado pensando en cierto ojiazul que estaba al lado de su cuarto.

-Pero Yami, por favor- no se rendiría hasta que Yami fuera

-Gracias Yugi, pero en serio no tengo hambre-

Después de muchos intentos Yugi se había dado por vencido y sabía que si seguía insistiendo lo único que conseguiría seria hacer enojar a Yami y pues era algo que no quería, entonces le aviso que si cambiaba de opinión iba a estar abajo, que se iban a ir a las 9:30, cuando Yami ya iba a cerrar su puerto vio que Kaiba iba saliendo, entonces se acercó con paso lento hacia donde se encontraba Yami.

-Por qué no quisiste ir-

-Eso a ti no te interesa Kaiba-le dijo de una forma desafiante, pero por dentro su corazón se sentía feliz de que Kaiba estuviera preguntándole algo tan insignificante como eso – y además como te enteraste de eso-

-Por que hicieron mucho escándalo y se escuchaba por todo el hotel lo que platicaban- en realidad se había dado cuenta porque estaba al pendiente de cada sonido que emitía desde el cuarto de Yami, cuando escuchó que este abría la puerta, pensó que iba a salir a algún lado, entonces como se lo quería encontrar también iba a salir, pero se detuvo a escuchar la plática.

-Si como no- le dijo de una forma sarcástica

-Qué lástima que no tengas hambre porque te iba a invitar a cenar- definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, no sabía por qué había invitado a Yami a cenar, aunque esa idea le había agradado.

El corazón de Yami empezó a latir como loco y sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono carmesí, Kaiba se percató de esto y de igual forma se sonrojo, los dos voltearon fuera de la vista del otro, cuando Yami se pudo tranquilizar decidió preguntarle porque lo iba a invitar a cenar.

-Kaiba- dijo sin apartar su mirada del piso – realmente me ibas a invitar a cenar

Kaiba no pudo evitar sonreír por la pregunta que le había hecho Yami, se veía tan infantil pero a la vez tan adorable, tan… tan… mejor detuvo sus pensamientos ya que se dirigían por otro rumbo y eso no se lo podía permitir

-Sí- dijo con su habitual tono frío pero por dentro estaba desesperado para que Yami aceptara ir con él. – Entonces que dices, aceptarías mi propuesta-

-Me encantaría- después de decir eso se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, le había dicho que estaba encantado de ir con él y lo peor de todo es que a Yugi le había dicho que no tenía hambre y que después de unos minutos había aceptado ir con Kaiba a cenar, solo rogaba a los dioses para que no se diera cuenta de eso Kaiba o que no le diera importancia.

Yami cerró la puerta de su cuarto y ambos se dirigieron al elevador, en lo que estaban esperando Kaiba sacó su celular y mandó pedir su limosina.

Iban pasando por el vestíbulo del hotel, cuando Yugi iba saliendo de la recepción por que había pedido un taxi para ir al restaurante, se extraño por eso, según Yami no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado, y ahora lo veía muy feliz al lado de Kaiba, se extraño por eso, pero no le prestó mucha importancia, ya interrogaría a Yami cuando lo viera.

Cuando salieron del hotel ya se encontraba la lujosa limosina esperándolos, él chofer abrió la puerta para de ambos entraran.

Una vez dentro Yami se sentó enfrente de Kaiba, como siempre ninguno de los dos habló, Yami iba viendo por la ventanilla y por otro lado Kaiba estaba viendo a Yami, cuando llegaron al restaurante se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar, durante toda la cena se la pasaron platicando de temas sin importancia, sobre el duelo de monstruos, etc., etc.

Ya más avanzada la noche decidieron regresar, de igual forma la limosina los estaba esperando, solo que esta vez Kaiba le dio unas indicaciones al chofer antes de entrar, una vez adentro Seto se sentó al lado de Yami, esto provocó que Yami se sonrojara, lo bueno es que como ya era noche Kaiba no se pudo percatar de esto.

Yami trataba de concentrarse en el paisaje que había afuera, pero no podía, él motivo, que tenía muy cerca a Kaiba y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, ya había pasado más de media hora y toda vía no llegaban al hotel, esto se le hizo raro a Yami, ya que ya era de noche y no había mucho tráfico y ya era para que ya hubieran llegado, ya que el restaurante no estaba muy lejos del hotel, entonces fue cuando se acordó que antes de entrar a la limosina Kaiba le había dado unas indicaciones al chofer, en ese momento no le dio importancia, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo esa inquietud se hacía más fuerte, entonces decidió preguntarle a Seto.

-Kaiba, no crees que ya deberíamos haber llegado al hotel-

-Sí- fue la respuesta del Ceo, pero le tenía preparada una sorpresa

-Entonces por qué no llegamos- su corazón latía a mil por hora, entonces que era lo que planeaba Kaiba

-Por qué no vamos al hotel-

-Como que no vamos al hotel- dijo en una forma nerviosa, si no iban al hotel, entonces a donde iban – Kaiba, entonces a donde vamos-

-Es una sorpresa- fue lo único que dijo - pero no te preocupes, ya vamos a llegar-

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos cuando la limosina se detuvo, entonces Kaiba abrió la puerta de la limosina y esperó a que Yami saliera.

-Ven- le indicó a Yami para que lo siguiera

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos cuando se detuvieron cerca de la Isla de Manhattan, Yami se quedó maravillado ante tal vista, se veía hermosa.

-Que te parece- le dijo Kaiba acercándose a donde se encontraba Yami

-Es muy hermosa esta vista- le dijo sin despegar los ojos de tan bello paisaje

Pasaron un buen rato en ese lugar, ya pasaba la media noche, entonces Yami comenzó a sentir un poco de frío ya que no había llevado ningún sweater ni nada por el estilo, Kaiba se dio cuenta de esto y se quitó su gabardina y se la puso en los hombros, ante esta acción Yami se sonrojo fuertemente al igual que Kaiba.

-Este…. Tenemos que regresar al hotel- sabía que si seguían así su mente iba a divagar en otras cosas

Yami solo asintió ya que no sentía que no podía articular palabra alguna, ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro y regresaron a la limosina.

-Gracias Kaiba- dijo sonrojándose, pero Kaiba no pudo ver esto ya que Yami estaba viendo por la ventanilla

No sabía que contestar, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, no podía creer que esas simples palabras hicieran que se sintiera inmensamente feliz.

-De nada- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel subieron a su respectivo piso, una vez que estaban afuera de la habitación de Yami, Seto se despidió.

-Buenas Noches Yami-

-Igualmente Seto- lo había hecho a propósito para ver cómo reaccionaba Kaiba

Se sorprendió por lo que Yami lo había llamado por su nombre, entonces lo que hizo fue lanzarle una sonrisa y después alzar una mano en signo de despedida y se fue a su cuarto.

En toda la noche ninguno de los dos había podido dormir, ya que solo se la pasaron pensando, uno en unos hermosos ojos color rojo y el otro en unos hermosos zafiros azules.

-Señor, está todo listo- dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años de edad

-Muy bien- dijo el otro señor de unos 52 años del otro lado de la línea

-Solo esperamos su orden para actuar-

-Así me gusta Axel, que estés muy atento ante todo-

-Muchas gracias Señor-

-Sigue viendo que hace Kaiba y me avisas cualquier cosa relevante- hizo una pausa - tenemos que preparar todo bien, sin errores para deshacernos de una vez por todas de la molestia de Kaiba- lanzó con veneno las últimas palabras, ya que nunca iba a perdonar a Kaiba por lo que le había hecho años atrás.

-No se preocupe, nadie se enterara de esto, estoy siguiéndolo las 24 horas del día y cuando encuentre una oportunidad acabare con él para siempre-

-Eso espero- dicho esto cortó la comunicación

Muy bien Kaiba es hora de comenzar el juego, dicho esto se empezó a reír como un maniático, me las pagaras todas Seto Kaiba.

Continuara………


	4. Chapter 4

El sol se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, un chico se estaba despertando de su sueño, poco a poco se fue incorporando y abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, de repente se acordó de algo muy importante, se levanto de la cama y fue a darse una ducha, una vez que estuvo listo se dispuso a ir con alguien el cual le debía una explicación.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al elevador y subió al piso de arriba, iba caminando con paso lento pensando la extraña actitud que tenía Yami desde que habían llegado, no le había dado mucha importancia pero después de lo que había pasado el día anterior que no había querido ir con ellos diciéndole que no tenía ganas de salir y que a los pocos minutos lo viera saliendo del hotel con Kaiba se le hizo extraño y mas por que cuando regresaron del restaurante había subido a decirle que ya habían llegado y no lo encontró en su cuarto, después se había dirigido al cuarto del ojiazul y tampoco obtuvo respuesta y ya pasaba de la media noche.

Dentro del cuarto se encontraba un joven durmiendo plácidamente en su mullida cama cuando entre sueños escucho un ruido y después de un tiempo despertó dándose cuenta de que ese ruido provenía de la puerta, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para ver quién era el que lo molestaba a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Vaya hasta que me haces caso- le dio el pequeño en un tono de enfado ya que tenía buen rato afuera de el cuarto y no obtenía respuesta alguna

-Yugi, que horas son estas de molestar- se estaba restregando los ojos ya que no tenía mucho que se había dormido

-Cuales horas Yami, son las 10:30 (N/A: para mi si es de madrugada)- le dijo ya un poco más tranquilo pero de igual forma con un tono de enfado en su voz

-Bueno ya estoy despierto que se te ofrece-

-Creo que me debes una explicación de lo que pasó ayer- Yami al escuchar esto se estremeció, a caso Yugi se había dado cuenta de que se había salido con Kaiba.

-No te hagas el inocente Yami que no te queda- Yugi se le había quedando mirando a Yami muy fijamente a los ojos y transmitiendo en ellos su enojo

–Que ayer me dijiste que no tenías ganas de salir y que a los pocos minutos te veo salir con Kaiba a no sé dónde y que no llegaste hasta quien sabe qué horas de la noche porque yo subí como a las 12:00 y no estabas tú ni Kaiba- le dijo de una forma seria

No sabía que responder, era verdad de que no quería salir, pero cuando Kaiba estaba cerca se ponía muy nervioso y además como desaprovechar una oportunidad como esas, pero no se lo podía decir a su hikari.

-Kaiba y Yo teníamos unos asuntos que resolver con Pegasus- no era eso muy creíble pero fue lo único que se le había ocurrido en esos momentos.

-Y por qué tan noche- no le había creído del todo, presentía que Yami le estaba mintiendo pero confiaba en él y sabía que no le mentiría

-Es que en la mañana tuvo otro compromiso y hasta esas horas se desocupo- no le gustaba mentirle a Yugi pero en ese momento era necesario

-Ummm…. Está bien te creeré, pero eso sí, nos vas a acompañar el día de la inauguración del nuevo juego en Kaibalandia-

-Cuando-

-El sábado, bueno la apertura del juego va a ser el viernes pero es solo para los invitados de Kaiba, y como no lo somos pues tendremos que ir hasta el sábado-

-Está bien- le dijo brindándole una reconfortante sonrisa

-Que bien, muchas gracias Yami, y ahorita no te gustaría acompañarnos a dar una vuelta-le preguntó ya con su característico tono de voz dulce

-Ahorita bajo-

Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos fueron a pasear por varias partes de New York, después se fueron al cine, Tristán y Tea fueron a comprar los boletos y Yugi fue por las palomitas quedando solos Joey y Yami.

-Me dijo Yugi que fuiste con Kaiba a realizar unos asuntos con Pegasus- le dijo de una forma muy seria por lo cual Yami se sorprendió pero no le dio mucha importancia

-Sí-fue la cortante respuesta que dio el tricolor

Joey le había hecho muchas preguntas sobre Kaiba, cosa que a Yami le disgustó ya que pensaba que le estaba poniendo mucha atención al Ceo y eso lo ponía muy celoso, pero logró controlarse porque no quería que se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia cierto ojiazul.

En el hotel se encontraba cierto castaño dando vueltas por toda su habitación, la razón que no había visto a Yami en todo el santo día y lo más probable era que estuviera con la "pandilla de la amistad" no sabía porque pero quería verlo, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente suena su celular, saco el aparato de su bolsillo y por un momento le hubiera gustado que se tratara de cierto tricolor, pero después movió su cabeza en una forma negativa tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Diga-

//_Señor Kaiba ya se encuentran listos todos los preparativos para la inauguración de los nuevos juegos mecánicos para el viernes//_

-Mas te vale que así sea, no quiero errores entiendes- ese era uno de los proyectos más importantes que tenía en ese momento y no quería que nada y nadie los echara a perder.

_//No se preocupe Señor, se ha revisado todo muy cuidadosamente y le puedo asegurar que nada saldrá mal//_

-Muy bien solo espero que así sea-

_//Así será//_ el Ceo ya iba a cortar la comunicación cuando volvió a hablar el otro hombre a través de la línea //_El joven Mokuba va a llegar el jueves//_

-No te preocupes yo iré por él- dicho esto colgó y se dirigió a un escritorio que estaba en el cuarto y sacó su laptop y se puso a dar los últimos detalles para la inauguración.

Estaba acabando de revisar por quinta vez la lista de los invitados cuando se le cruzo por su mente una idea maravillosa, invitaría a la "pandilla de Yugi" al evento y por consiguiente tendría que ir Yami, no le gustaba la idea de que el enano ese fuera pero no podía nada mas invitar a Yami y a los demás no, pero ya se las arreglaría para que estuviera con él.

-Disculpe me puede comunicar con el Señor Gansly-

-Un momento- después de eso tardaron varios minutos para que le contestaran

_//Bien Axel que noticias me tienes// dijo Gansly al otro lado de la línea_

-Unas muy buenas, me acabo de enterar de que dentro de unos días se va a realizar un gran evento en el cual va a acudir muchas celebridades-

_//Y de que nos serviría eso// dijo en un tono molesto_

-Que podríamos manipular sus nuevas atracciones convirtiendo eso en un desastre o podríamos distraer a Kaiba un momento, la mayoría de las personas se encontraran en el evento y no va a haber casi nadie en el hotel y ahí podemos acabar de una vez por todas con Kaiba-

_//Me parece excelente idea, podemos llevarlo a un lado apartado del hotel y así terminar con Kaiba y nadie se enterara por que la mayoría estaría en el evento//_

-Esa sería una gran oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar-

_//Muy bien prepara todo para el Viernes //_

"Muy bien Kaiba, el juego apenas empieza"

Ya la luna se podía apreciar a simple vista, ya pasaban de las 8:00 de la noche, Yugi y los demás iban a ir a cenar, pero Yami se disculpó diciendo que se sentía cansado y que mejor regresaba al hotel, los demás asintieron y cada quien tomo su camino.

Kaiba estaba al pendiente de cuando regresara Yami, en eso escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, su corazón empezó a latir como loco y se había puesto muy nervioso, entonces se levanto de donde se encontraba y abrió su puerta en espera de cierto tricolor.

Yami al ver a Kaiba recargado en el marco de la puerta se quedó estático, no podía moverse y sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban, Seto al ver que Yami se había quedado parado decidió ir a donde estaba.

-Parece que viste a un fantasma- le dijo de una forma burlona

Se había quedado maravillado de ver a Kaiba de esa forma, le estaba dando una sonrisa encantadora, la cuan nunca la había visto, no podía decir nada era como si lo hubieran paralizado, después de que se recupero de la impresión pudo contestarle.

-No vi a ningún fantasma- se defendió, sus palabras sonaron serias aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios

-Entonces por qué te quedaste como paralizado- su corazón quería que le dijera que por que lo había visto por eso se había quedado así, quería saber si Yami sentía algo por él, pero tan rápido llegó ese pensamiento igual de rápido se esfumo

-No es cierto- trataba de defenderse por que no le podía decir que había sido porque lo había visto y que su corazón y su mente se habían paralizado.

De repente el semblante de Kaiba se torno un poco más serio y un poco triste, Yami se dio cuenta de esto y se sintió culpable así que trató de remediarlo.

-Kaiba- habló tratando de llamar la atención ya que después de que le había dicho eso como que se había sumido en sus pensamientos

-Mmm- fue el único sonido que emitió su boca

-Que…. Quería… preguntarte que…..- no lo podía decir, sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta-

-Sí- de nuevo su corazón había empezado a latir fuertemente

-Que si te gustaría ir a…..- no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y además no sabía qué diablos le iba a decir pero quería salir con él

-Sí me gustaría ir a…- volvió a preguntar

-Que si te gustaría ir acompañarme a cenar- dicho esto bajo la mirada ya que su rostro se había vuelto del color de un semáforo, no podía creer que hubiera invitado a Kaiba

En los labios del ojiazul se formó una sonrisa la cual no pudo ser percibida por Yami ya que se encontraba viendo un punto muy interesante del piso.

Kaiba se acercó más al tricolor y con una mano tomo su barbilla haciendo que levantara su mirada

-Claro que me gustaría-

Entonces ambos bajaron al estacionamiento y salieron en el convertible de Kaiba.

Continuara……


	5. Chapter 5

Seto iba manejando, pero cuando se dio cuenta no sabía ni a donde iban así que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Yami que a donde quería ir ya que él lo había invitado.

-Y a donde quieres ir- le dijo viéndolo por el retrovisor

-Pues me gustaría ir a un restaurante que vi hace rato-

-Bien y en donde queda-

-Emmmmm….- esa era una muy buena pregunta, no se había aprendido la dirección- no se – se sonrojo fuertemente ya que no se le había ocurrido ver la dirección

-Ja- se escucho una risita proveniente de los labios del Ceo – está bien, no importa, solo dime por donde estuvieron y a ver si conozco el lugar-

Yami le fue diciendo por todos los lugares por donde habían pasado, Seto más o menos supo por donde habían estado, no conocía el lugar a donde había ido el tricolor pero si sabía por donde quedaba.

-Por aquí es- le pregunto llegando a la avenida principal

-Si es por aquí, es un poco más adelante-

Cuando llegaron Seto estaciono su automóvil y ambos bajaron, entraron al restaurante y el ojiazul se quedó viendo detenidamente el lugar, era de piso de mármol blanco, en el techo tenía candelabros muy elegantes y al final de este se podía ver un pequeño lago artificial, en pocas palabras un lugar maravilloso.

Cuando entraron los atendió una de las meseras y les preguntó que qué parte del restaurante querían y el Ceo escogió la que tenía la vista hacia el lago, y al parecer esos lugares eran muy caros por lo cual estaba casi vació.

La cena pasó con normal calma, una vez que terminaron se quedaron contemplando ese majestuoso lugar hasta que Seto interrumpió los pensamientos del Faraón.

-El viernes es la inauguración de uno de los juegos más sorprendentes del mundo- hizo una pausa, le costaba mucho decir las siguientes palabras, pero tomando su postura fría prosiguió –y me gustaría que me hicieras el honor de acompañarme- ufff, lo había dicho, no había sido tan difícil como él había pensado.

-Que!?, no podía creer lo que le había preguntado el ojiazul, acaso había oído bien o era un truco que le hacía su mente

-No lo voy a repetir dos veces, si me vas a acompañar, si o no- lo había dicho de una forma seria pero por dentro su corazón latía muy aprisa esperando con ansias la respuesta de Yami

Estaba a punto de decirle que sí, pero algo lo detuvo, la razón, de que Yugi también quería ir a ese mismo evento y no se le hacía justo de que él fuera a la inauguración y ellos no, Kaiba se dio cuenta de esto y sus sospechas se hacían realidad, de que el tricolor no iba querer ir si no iba con Yugi y compañía, así que si quería que fuera Yami tendría que hacer un gran sacrificio.

-Claro que también pueden ir tus demás amiguitos-

Ante ese comentario Yami no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar

-Me encantaría ir- dijo un poco sonrojado ante ese comentario

-Bien, solo que tengo que decirte que no solo me vas a acompañar sino que quiero……-no podía decirle pero tenía que.- estés a mi lado durante la apertura-

Yami sintió que todo le daba vueltas, no podía creeré lo que estaba pasando, se sentía extremadamente feliz, pero que diría Yugi al enterarse, bueno y a él que le importara lo que pensara, lo único que quería era estar con su adorado Seto.

-Sí, está bien- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ambos regresaron al hotel, cuando llegaron al primer cuarto ambos se detuvieron, los dos se quedaron viendo por un largo tiempo hasta que Kaiba desvió un poco su mirada posándose en los labios de su compañero, le dieron unas ganas enormes de probar esos labios. "pero qué diablos pensaba, como podía estar pensando en esas cosas, era inaudito, pero sus sentimientos dictaban otra cosa"

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Yami y juntó sus labios con los de él, fue solo un pequeño rose pero hizo estremecer a ambos, Seto se alejo de él después le dedicó una sonrisa que según el tricolor era muy hermosa y a la vez muy sensual, luego dio media vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, porque ya sabía que si se quedaba ahí iba a cometer una locura.

Yami se quedo como en shock, no podía creer que el ojiazul lo había besado, no fue exactamente eso, solo había sido un pequeño rose pero eso bastó para que su corazón latiera muy fuerte y eso hacía que se sintiera muy feliz, después de un rato entró a su cuarto.

Ya sólo faltaba un día para la inauguración entonces Yami había acompañado a Seto al aeropuerto para esperar a Mokuba, los dos hablaban de muchas cosas sin sentido, pero sin tocar el tema del beso del día anterior, cuando llegó el pelinegro fue corriendo a donde Seto y lo saludó con un abrazo y después volteo a vea a Yami.

-Hola Yami- se le hacía extraño que su hermano estuviera con el tricolor ya que pues no se llevaban muy bien que digamos y ahora los veía y para su opinión muy contentos, pero no le quiso dar mucha importancia.

-Hola Mokuba-

-Seto podemos ir a dar una vuelta sí- tenía muchas ganas de conocer New York ya que nunca había ido

-Claro Moki- y los tres fueron a recorrer gran parte de esa ciudad

Ya había anochecido cuando decidieron regresar al hotel, sólo que esta vez el ojiazul no se pudo despedir de Yami como a él le hubiera gustado ya que estaba presente su hermano y no quería que sospechara nada.

El día de la esperada apertura de los juegos había llegado, todos ya se encontraban listos para irse, sólo que estaban esperando a Yami y a los hermanos Kaiba para irse, el hotel se encontraba casi desierto ya que la mayoría habían acudido al evento.

//Ya se encuentra todo listo//

-Sí señor, ya está todo listo, solo esperamos a que baje y empezaremos con el plan-

//Asegúrate de que nada salga mal//

-No señor, hoy mismo nos desharemos de Seto Kaiba para siempre-

//Muy bien, pero asegúrate de que nadie se entere//

-Bien, es hora de empezar- se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió al cuarto del ceo

Ya había llegado al último piso y solo esperaba que apareciera el ojiazul

-Señor Kaiba, ya lo está esperando su limosina-

-Muy bien- no conocía al chico que estaba frente a él pero pensaba que era algún encargado del hotel o alguien que mandó Roland para que lo llevara

-Podría hablar un momento con usted- tenía que retrasarlo un poco y además tenía que alejar a su hermano para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan – Joven Mokuba, sus amigos lo están esperando abajo-

-Seto te espero abajo- dicho esto bajo por el elevador para encontrarse con Yugi y los demás.

-Y bien en puedo ayudarte y más vale que te apures porque no tengo todo el día- no tenía un buen presentimiento de esto pero tenía que ir ya que pensaba que era algo importante.

-Por favor sígame- muy bien Seto Kaiba has caído en mi trampa.

Lo llevó al piso de abajo asegurándose que no lo vieran para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Hola chicos- dijo un alegre Mokuba

-Y el ricachón de tu hermano- ese había sido Joey ya que quería ver al ojiazul

-Ahorita viene, fue con alguien a no sé donde, pero que no tardaba en bajar- siguió con su tono de voz alegre.

Yami sentía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía, entonces se detuvo ya que habían empezado a caminar para el estacionamiento.

-Que te pasa Yami- le dijo su contraparte al ver que se había detenido

-No lo sé, pero presiento que Seto puede estar en problemas- dijo volteando a ver todos los lugares para ver si veía a su ojiazul

-Mokuba dijo que ahorita venía debe estar bien-

Yami no le hizo caso a su hikari y fue a una puerta la cual tenía el letrero de solo empleados pero no le hizo caso, algo le decía que el Ceo estaba en peligro y no iba a quedarse esperando a que algo malo le pasara, Yugi se preocupo al ver reaccionar al tricolor mayor.

Donde había llegado había sido una especie de largo pasillo, del lado derecho había una pared la cual parecía que daba a un salón y del lado derecho había un montón de arboles y detrás de estos daba como a otro pasillo, pero el cual no se veía bien ya que los árboles lo tapaban.

Empezó a caminar y a fijarse bien por todos lados, llegó a otro pasillo el cual era casi igual al anterior, pero esta vez pudo ver a Seto parado platicando con otra persona, por un momento se tranquilizo, pero después volteó a ver hacia arriba y vio que estaba otro hombre apuntándole con un arma, al ver esto le entro un terrible miedo, no quería perder a su ojiazul.

Yugi se había preocupado y había buscado a unos policías que se encontraban por ahí, sabía que el presentimiento de Yami era correcto porque nunca se comportaba de esa forma.

El tricolor mayor fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Kaiba, trató de gritarle pero eso pondría mas alerta a los dos sujetos que se encontraban ahí, porque sabía que con la persona con la cual estaba platicando solo estaba distrayendo al Ceo, en eso escucho un disparo, después de eso sintió un gran dolor en su hombro izquierdo, pero sabía que había salvado a Seto, lo había empujado hacia los arboles y habían caído del otro lado y para su suerte estaba arriba de Kaiba.

En eso escucharon un grito que provenía de parte de Yugi el cual había escuchado el disparo y fueron corriendo en la dirección de donde provenía.

Los otros dos hombres al ver que habían fallado se habían alejado del lugar de los hechos, no sin antes decirle que planeaban acabar con él y de paso con el entrometido de su amiguito.

Kaiba se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo de Yami y se sonrojo, nunca pensó tener al tricolor así, pero el encanto terminó pronto al percatarse de que había sido herido, le salía mucha sangre del hombro izquierdo, entonces se espanto mucho, tenía miedo de perderlo, no ahora que ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

Escucho como se acercaba alguien, pensó que se trataban de los mismos sujetos de antes así que como pudo llevo a Yami mas al rincón, pero en eso se dio cuenta de que era Yugi con otra persona, entonces dejo a Yami recargado en la pared y se acerco con el tricolor menor.

-Yugi- dijo alarmado ya que veía a Yami mal

-Que pasó Kaiba escuche un disparo- pero luego se dio cuenta de que su contraparte no se encontraba y eso lo alarmo – Donde esta Yami- en su tono de voz se escuchaba su preocupación

-Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia- y señalo atreves de los arboles el cuerpo de Yami

A los pocos minutos llegó la ayuda y se llevaron a Yami, Mokuba había ido al evento en lugar de su hermano para no causar sospechas y que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido.

Continuara……..


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían llegado al hospital. Yami ya llevaba más de una hora en cuidados intensivos y el Ceo se la pasaba dando de vueltas por todo la sala de espera, después de unos minutos los cuales parecieron una eternidad para el ojiazul salió el doctor el cual estaba atendiendo a Yami.

-Señor Kaiba, no se preocupe todo ha salido bien, no hay de que preocuparse, en unos momentos lo van a pasar a cuarto y lo podrá ver- hizo una pausa pero al ver que el Ceo no le contestaba prosiguió – lo van a llevar al cuarto 224 en el piso 7-

El ojiazul solo asintió y dio media vuelta para ir al piso y a la habitación que le habían indicado.

Una vez que llegó se detuvo en la puerta, no quería entrar, tenía miedo de ver que iba a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, pero tenía que verlo, tenía que saber cómo se encontraba, decidiéndose entró, una vez que estuvo adentro vio que en el centro de la habitación había una cama y en esta estaba su amor, se acerco sin hacer ruido ya que pensaba que se encontraba dormido, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba despierto y que esas orbes carmesí lo estaban viendo detenidamente.

-Como te sientes- le preguntó acariciando una de sus mejillas y con la otra mano apartando unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

-Me siento…….- hizo una mueca la cual se le hizo muy gracioso al Ceo

-Creo que bien, me duele el hombro pero es normal, jijjjiji-

-Sí creo que ya me había dado cuenta-

El castaño se acerco despacio al rostro del tricolor, Yami podía sentir la respiración del Ceo muy cerca de su rostro, no pudo contenerse y con el brazo que no estaba lastimado tomó el cuello del ojiazul y lo acercó para acortar la distancia que existía, empezó a buscar con desesperación sus labios, quería probarlos una vez más, el castaño estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Yami pero le encantó esa nueva faceta de él, la cual no había conocido.

Cuando Yami encontró su objetivo no dudo en juntar sus labios, ambos deseaban ese contacto desde hace tiempo y ahora lo tenía, el beso que habían experimentado anteriormente solo había sido un pequeño rose, pero ahora no solo se iba a conformar con eso, entonces empezó a delinear los labios del ojiazul con su lengua, Seto se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía su amor y se separó de él.

Yami giro su rostro pensando que el Ceo no quería eso, se sintió triste pero de pronto sintió que una mano lo tomaba por el mentón y lo dirigía de nuevo a sus labios, pero antes de que se volvieran a juntar hablo el ojiazul

-El que va a llevar el control aquí voy a ser yo, entendido- dicho esto volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Yami en un beso solo que ahora Seto era el que pedía permiso para entrar en la cavidad que tanto había deseado probar, después de pensarlo un poco accedió, ya que en esos momentos solo quería sentir a su Seto, si ya le pertenecía, a él y de nadie más.

Sus lenguas se juntaron en una danza muy intensa, el tricolor rodeo el cuello del ojiazul con su brazo que tenía ileso y el ojiazul lo tomó por su cintura para tener un mejor contacto, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran, pero cuando volvieron a tomar aire se volvieron a juntar, solo que esta vez el beso se había transformado en uno más apasionado, las manos del ojiazul subían y bajaban por la espalda del tricolor mientras que Yami empezaba a recorrer el bien formado pecho del castaño, pero algo los hizo separarse de tan hermoso momento, era el sonido de la maldita puerta, entonces el Ceo se separo y tomo de nuevo su pose de frío, al poco tiempo entró el doctor viendo a los dos chicos, pero al ver que no pasaba nada entro, aunque Seto le lanzó una mirada que congelaría al mismo infierno, el doctor se espanto un poco por la actitud del castaño pero trato de no ponerle atención y se dirigió al ojicarmesí.

-Como se siente- preguntó acercándose más a él y tomando sus signos vitales

-Bien, solo que me duele el hombre pero es normal- dijo sonriéndole a lo cual es Ceo sintió que hervía por dentro

-Sí parece que todo está en perfecto estado, lo bueno es que solo fue superficial, nada grave, creo que va a poder irse dentro de unos días-

-Que buena noticia-

-Ahora solo tiene que tomarse estas pastillas para que se le quite el dolor y reposo por unos cuantos días, en lo que sana la herida, de ahí va a estar como nuevo-

-Muchas gracias doctor-

-Muy bien me retiro- dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo ya que sentía la mirada del Ceo sobre su ser y sabía que eso no era bueno

Ambos vieron como salía el doctor, una vez que cerró la puerta Seto se sentó en la cama al lado de Yami y empezó a acariciar su mejilla

-Lo bueno es que no fue nada grave- decía dándole una hermosa sonrisa a lo cual Yami considero como muy sexy.

-Sí, bueno, aunque hubiera dado la vida por ti- dijo volteándose a ver hacia otro lado ya que había aparecido un gran sonrojo en él.

El ojiazul vio el fuerte sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de Yami y no pudo soltar una risita, ya que se veía muy bien así.

-Y por qué darías la vida por mí, acaso significo algo para ti- decía en un tono burlón pero a la vez cariñoso y preocupado, si preocupado ya que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía Yami y quería saber si era correspondido de la misma forma.

Al escuchar las palabras del castaño se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, había demostrado sus sentimientos y eso hizo que un sonrojo más fuerte apareciera en él.

-Que acaso te comió la lengua el ratón- tenía que saber en ese momento la verdad pero seguía con su tono de voz cariñosa.

-Sí, me la comió y que- dijo en un tono muy divertido y a la vez muy infantil, pero no quería voltear a ver al Ceo y mucho menos contestarle la pregunta que le había hecho.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, se veía tan bien Yami así, entonces se acercó hasta su oído y lamio el lóbulo a lo que el tricolor se tensó al sentir la lengua de su castaño, pero luego sintió como se alejaba un poco para hablarle.

-Que lastima, voy a tener que ir a buscar al ratón para que me la devuelva- y volvió a posar su lengua en el lóbulo del tricolor.

-Ahh- era lo único que salían de sus labios ya que se sentía tan bien

Poco a poco el castaño se separó de Yami para quedar enfrente de él.

-Bueno, creo que me voy, ya que le voy a avisar a tus "amiguitos" que te encuentras bien- y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta

-Seto- lo llamó en voz muy baja pero lo había escuchado el ojiazul a la perfección.

-No que no podías hablar- dijo en forma burlona pero sin voltear a verlo

-Que gracioso- trataba de tomar su compostura normal aunque sinceramente era algo difícil

-Tú fuiste el que empezaste con eso no yo- se volteo y empezó a caminar muy lentamente hacia Yami

-Sí ya lo sé, pero…… - tenía que decirle a Seto que él era lo más valioso en toda su vida, pero por orgullo no se lo quería decir

-Pero…..- volvió a acercarse y quedó a muy pocos centímetros de su boca

-Que tu eres muy importante para mi Seto Kaiba- lo dijo en voz alta y cerrando sus ojos, ya que no quería ver al Ceo reírse por demostrar sus sentimientos, pensó que se iba a alejar de él, pero a los pocos instantes sintió de nuevo la lengua del castaño recorrer sus labios y no dudo ningún momento en permitirle llegar más allá.

Ambos habían empezado con una danza de pasión total, el Ceo sintió como un inmenso deseo de poseer a Yami se había apoderado de él, pero algo le decía que no era el momento, tenía que esperar a que Yami se recuperara, así que se separó de él porque sabía que si seguía así iba a cometer una locura.

-Bueno Yami, me voy porque si no tus amiguitos no me van a dejar de molestar por no avisarles- y se despidió de él con un beso rápido en sus labios.

-Está bien, pero recuerda venir al rato- el ojiazul solo asintió y salió del cuarto.

No podía creer lo que había pasado momentos atrás, le había dicho a Seto que él era muy importante para él, sinceramente lo amaba, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de decirle, aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo esa se había vuelto una opción muy tentadora, sabía que el ojiazul no lo iba a rechazar, lo presentía, pero no se quería arriesgar.

Por otro lado Kaiba iba pensando exactamente lo mismo, como había deseado a Yami de otra forma, querer hacerlo suyo, era algo que nunca había pensado, si sabía que sentía una atracción por el Faraón, pero nunca pensó que era porque lo amaba, si lo amaba y no lo iba a negar, pero no se lo diría, por lo menos no aun, pero regresaría en la noche y cerciorarse que Yugi y los demás no los fueran a molestar.

En cuanto piso el hotel ya lo estaba esperando su hermano con todos los demás, entonces decidió explicarles lo de Yami y así deshacerse de ellos cuanto antes.

-Hermano, como se encuentra Yami- preguntó un preocupado Mokuba

-Se encuentra bien, no fue nada grave, fue solo superficial, en un par de días lo darán de alta y podrá regresar- dijo en un tono muy fría, tan típico de él.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso- empezó a decir Tea muy contenta, ya que se había preocupado, porque lo amaba, y tenía miedo de perderlo

Seto le lanzó una mirada fulminante, él sabía de los sentimientos que tenía la chica hacia Yami y eso no le agradaba en nada.

-Y podemos ir a verlo- preguntó un animado Yugi

-Sí pueden, pero las visitas acaban a las 9:00- eso ni él mismo se lo creía ya que le había dicho el doctor que podían estar el tiempo que quisieran, pero tenía que quedarse el con Yami y sabía que los demás también se iban a quedar y no lo quería.

-Muy, bien vamos entonces- todos empezaron a caminar a la salida del hotel para poder ir a visitar a Yami.

Por otro lado estaba un Joey muy distante ya que se había enterado que Yami había salvado a Seto, y eso se lo agradecía de sobremanera, pero lo que no le gustaba era que Yami le tomara mucha atención al Ceo y viceversa, le hacía hervir la sangre de solo pensar que esos dos se traían algo, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir, porque desde hace mucho tiempo el amaba a Kaiba pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

Pero por el momento no le quedaba de otra, tenía que ir con los demás a ver como se encontraba Yami, ya después vería la forma de acercarse mas a Seto.

Estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta, pensaba que era el doctor porque Seto le había dicho que iba más noche, así que no le dio importancia, pero después de un momento vio que era Yugi con los demás.

Se había puesto muy feliz al ver a todos sus amigos estar con él, toda la tarde se la pasaron platicando de muchas cosas, decir chistes, molestar a Joey, entre otras cosas, ya iban a dar las nueve cuando habló Yugi.

-Bien chicos, es hora de irnos que ya casi se acaba la hora de visita- Yami se sorprendió al escuchar a su hikari decir eso, ya que él sabía que no tenía hora de visitas, que había oído decir al doctor que se podían quedar todo el tiempo que quisieran, pero después pensó que cierto ojiazul era el responsable de eso, entonces se formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya que si era eso, era porque el castaño quería estar a solas con él y eso era algo que lo hacía muy feliz.

Todos se despidieron y dejaron a Yami solo en la habitación hasta que unos cuantos minutos después escucho el sonido de la puerta y de esta aparecía un ojiazul con un ramo de flores en su mano.

Continuara…….


	7. Chapter 7

Gomen por la tardanza pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.

Yami se sorprendió cuando vio a Seto con semejante regalo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, se sentía tan feliz, nunca pensó eso de Kaiba.

-Veo que te sorprende mi visita- ya que cuando entró vio como Yami se quedaba con la boca abierta (quien no con semejante regalo)

-No, ya sabía que ibas a venir- trató de volver a la normalidad ya que no quería ser tan obvio

El Ceo se acercó y dejó su regalo sobre una de las mesitas que se encontraban ahí para después ir a sentarse a un lado de Yami.

-Espero que ya salgas pronto de este lugar- ya estaba impaciente por tenerlo entre sus brazos y hacerlo suyo.

-Si yo también espero eso con ansias- entonces se acercó al ojiazul y empezaron de nuevo con una danza que duró así vario tiempo hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-Duerme, porque has de estar cansado- ya sabía el Ceo que los medicamentos que le estaban administrando provocaban sueño y cansancio.

-Pero no…- ya no puedo continuar ya que un el dedo de Kaiba lo había silenciado para que no siguiera, ya que sabía que le iba a reclamar.

-Nada de peros, ahora duerme- entonces poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos y en muy poco tiempo cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Pasaron así los días, Yami recibía las visitas de sus amigos y obviamente de Seto, el cual se quedaba en las noches para cuidarlo, y por fin había llegado ese día tan esperado, el día en el que saliera del hospital, para su suerte ya no le dolía el brazo ni nada parecido, ya estaba completamente recuperado, y a su salida lo esperaban todos sus amigos, todos menos Kaiba, al principio se había sentido un poco triste pero sabía que tenía cosas que hacer, y no tenía por qué quejarse, si todas las noches que estuvo en el hospital él se la pasaba vigilando sus sueños.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante, entre bromas y demás se la pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche platicando sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas, una vez ya entrada la noche decidieron regresar al hotel para que Yami descansara, entonces todos se despidieron y se fue cada quien a sus respectivos cuartos, el ojicarmesí iba acompañado por Mokuba el cual le había dicho que su hermano estaba en una junta y que no iba a poder ir, esto había entristecido a Yami.

-Bien Yami, creo que aquí te dejo, que descanses- el chibi dejó al tricolor en la entrada de su cuarto y él había seguido con su camino.

Resignado entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí, empezó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, no había necesidad de prender la luz ya que se sabía de memoria el recorrido, una vez que entró a la recamara trató de prender la luz porque ahí realmente no veía nada, pero de repente sintió como alguien lo tomaba por la cintura.

-No te asustes soy yo- dijo una voz bastante familiar para el tricolor.

Eso provocó un escalofrío en Yami ya que esto lo había dicho muy cerca de su oído.

-Seto… Ahh- sintió como la lengua del castaño empezaba a recorrer su cuello

-Veo que ya te encuentras bien- dijo en un tono de burla al ver cómo reaccionaba Yami ante esa caricia.

-Sí, ya estoy bien, ya no me duele el brazo, estoy como nuevo- dijo sonriendo de una forma muy tierna y tratando de controlar el sonrojo que había aparecido.

-Mmmm, eso es una buena noticia- empezó a acercarse a los labios de su amor y los tomó en un beso dulce y tranquilo, pero con el paso del tiempo este iba subiendo de tono.

El Ceo tomó al tricolor por la cintura para tener mayor contacto, al sentir esto Yami no dudó ni por un momento en pasar sus brazos por el cuello del castaño para así profundizar más el beso.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso se hacía cada vez más desesperado, por todo el tiempo que habían estado deseando ese momento y que por otras circunstancias no habían podido, el ojiazul empezó a acariciar la espalda de Yami, provocando que este lanzara leves gemidos los cuales eran ahogados en aquel beso.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento Kaiba empezó a recorrer el pecho del ojicarmesí y empezaba a lamer su cuello, ante esta acción Yami izo su cabeza hacia atrás para así dejarle más espacio al ojiazul de recorrerlo.

Poco a poco Seto empezó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta el tricolor una vez que acabo con todos los botones procedió a quitarla y a aventarla en algún lugar del cuarto, ambos se dirigieron a la cama donde Yami se sentó en la orilla de esta, el ojiazul sin dudarlo un segundo se sentó en su regazo y empezó a lamerle el cuello.

Después lo fue recostando de una forma muy lenta, una vez que estaba completamente acostado empezó a bajar dando pequeños besos en todo el pecho del tricolor, cuando llegó a sus pezones los empezó a lamer en círculos para después dar unas pequeñas mordidas a lo cual Yami empezaba a sacar pequeños gemidos, una vez que estuvo duro el primero paso a realizar lo mismo con el segundo.

Las manos de Yami no se quedaban atrás había empezado a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kaiba, una vez que todos estuvieron listos empezó a quitar la camisa de este en una forma muy sensual a lo cual hizo que el ojiazul se excitara más, así que regresó a los labios de Yami en un beso lleno de pasión.

Seto llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Yami y la empezó a masajear por encima de la ropa.

-Mmmm… Seto- no pudo evitar gemir cuando se separaron del beso, simplemente las caricias que le deba el Ceo eran exquisitas.

Esos gemidos que daba Yami lo hacían enloquecer más, sin aguantar más empezó a desabrochar el pantalón el tricolor y a bajarlo de una manera muy lento pero a la vez sensual, una vez que se deshizo de esa molesta prenda regresó a masturbar el miembro del ojicarmesí por abajo del bóxer.

-Ahhh… Seto- esa había sido la respuesta de aquel perfecto movimiento que le estaba dando Kaiba.

Arqueo su espalda y empezó a buscar con desesperación los labios de su el ojiazul los cuales los encontró y beso con gran desesperación.

Yami desesperado dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón del ojiazul y empezó a desabrochar el botón de este para después empezar a bajar el cierre de este, el castaño se levantó al ver lo impaciente que estaba el tricolor y con un movimiento muy sensual se acabo de quitar los pantalones y acto seguido empezó a bajarse los bóxers de una manera muy lenta bajo la atenta mirada de Yami, la cual estaba roja por la excitación y su respiración era entrecortada.

Una vez que se deshizo de sus molestas ropas decidió que ambos tenían que estar en las mismas condiciones, así que se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba acostado Yami y tomo entre sus dientes la única prenda que tenía el tricolor y la empezó a bajar de una manera muy lenta pero a la vez muy sensual.

Una vez que logró con su objetivo volvió a posicionarse arriba del cuerpo del ojicarmesí y lo volvió a besar de una manera muy apasionada, podían sentir sus pieles y para tener más contacto uno con el otro Seto empezó a mover sus caderas provocando que los miembros de ambos chocaran.

-Mmmm… Yami-

-Ahh… Seto- fue lo único que salía de su boca cuando terminaron aquel beso.

El ojiazul sabía que debía continuar con su trabajo y llegar más allá, así que fue bajando dando pequeños besos y lamidas formando así un camino húmedo, se detuvo un poco en sus pezones y en su ombligo.

Empezó a acariciar con su dedo pulgar el glande del miembro del tricolor para después envolver toda su extensión con su mano y empezar a subir y a bajar primero de una forma lenta y después de una forma rápida.

-Seto…Ahhh… ya…. Ya no aguanto- al oír esto se detuvo, pero para sustituir su mano por su boca, primero empezó con pequeñas lamidas para luego introducirla por completo en toda su extensión y a empezar de nuevo con el vaivén.

-Ahhh- terminó corriéndose en la boca del Ceo el cual bebió todo ese líquido

-Eres delicioso- dijo lamiendo sus labios.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo levantándose de su lugar y acostar a Seto y el posicionarse arriba de él.

Yami empezó a lamer todo el cuerpo del ojiazul, primero pasó por sus pezones y se entretuvo un tiempo en ellos para luego seguir con su recorrido, empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Kaiba mientras se entretenía con el segundo pezón.

Una vez que terminó con ambos pezones siguió su camino hasta llegar al miembro del ojiazul e introducirlo por completo en su boca, empezó a subir ay a bajar de una forma lenta para después aumentar el ritmo de estas.

-Ahhh, Yami detente- sabía que pronto iba a terminar y eso era algo que no quería por el momento así que con un movimiento muy hábil lo volteo y se posiciono arriba de Yami.

Llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca del tricolor entonces este los empezó a lamer sabiendo que era lo que venía, una vez que estuvieron bien húmedos llevó sus dedos a la entrada de Yami, separó sus nalgas y empezó a buscar esa cavidad, introdujo un dedo en ésta y lo empezó a mover en círculos.

Ante la invasión Yami lanzó un quejido de dolor, Seto al oír esto empezó a besar a Yami para que este se olvidara del dolor, al poco tiempo introdujo un segundo dedo el cual el ojicarmesí casi ni lo sintió ya que Seto había empezado a masturbar su miembro con la mano que tenía libre, después introdujo el tercer dedo.

Cuando pensó que ya estaba listo retiro sus dedos recibiendo como respuesta un quejido de molestia por parte de Yami.

Kaiba empezó a posicionarse entre las piernas del tricolor, y separó sus nalgas y se fue acercando hacia la entrada de Yami, empezó a introducir su miembro a lo cual Yami apretó las sabanas para que así disminuyera el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Es… estas bien- le dijo el ojiazul al ver la expresión que tenía Yami –voy a salir-

-No… está bien… ya pasará, solo… espérame un momento- al poco tiempo sintió que el dolor aminoraba así que le indico a Seto que siguiera.

Siguió introduciendo su miembro lentamente para no lastimarlo, una vez que estaba por completo dentro de Yami esperó unos momentos para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

El tricolor empezó a mover sus caderas en señal de que ya estaba listo, entonces empezó con el vaivén, primero de una forma lenta para después empezar a aumentar la velocidad.

-Ahhh… Seto… más…. Ra… rápido-

-Mmmm…. Yami…. Ahhh… eres tan estrecho-

Sabía que pronto terminaría así que tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Yami y lo empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las envestidas.

-Seto…. ahh… ya no aguanto- sabía que muy pronto terminaría

-Ahhh…. Yo también…-

-Ahhh….- lanzó un gran gemido a la hora de llegar al orgasmo el cual se esparció entre su vientre y el del castaño.

Unas envestidas más y Seto llegó al orgasmo dentro de Yami, se dejó caer encima de este pero sin lastimarlo, esperaron hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

Poco a poco el ojiazul fue retirando su miembro de la entrada de Yami y se acostó al lado de él.

-Yami te amo- dijo acariciando su mejilla

-Que!?- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero por la mirada que tenía sabía que era cierto, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrasarlo y a besarlo con desesperación.

-Yo también te amo- dijo una vez que se separaron de ese beso.

Seto atrajo a Yami contra su pecho y empezó a acariciar su cabello, mientras el tricolor lo estaba abrazando por la cadera.

-No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase- dijo recordando lo del atentado que había sufrido.

-Confió en ti- dijo acercándose más al pecho del ojiazul

-Yami- dijo de una forma muy tierna

-Mmmm- ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo y no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que el castaño decía.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, voy a hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo- sabía que había encontrado a su gran amor y no iba a dejar que por nada de este mundo lo hiciera sentirse triste, lucharía por su felicidad desde ese momento.

-Gracias Seto-

-"Yami, esta es una promesa la cual la voy a cumplir"- esos eran los pensamientos del Ceo.

Después de eso ambos quedaron dormidos, sólo la luna era el único testigo de esa promesa que no duraría para siempre.

Continuara….

Ufff, por fin termine, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus review y muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
